Here With Me
by Unurith
Summary: A songfic to Dido's "Here With Me". Duo leaves Hilde to fight in the war and we see into their thoughts about his decision. kind of angsty!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing . Dang it oh well. Plus I don't own Dido's song Here With Me. I am just writing this for fun so pwease don't sue! 

SVX: Hey everyone this is my second DMxHS fic well actually this is a song fic but any ways. Well here is my song fic. Enjoy! ^_^

Here with Me

A songfic to Dido's "Here With Me" By Space_VixenX

"Hilde," Duo whispered into her skin as he held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and reveled in every second of their embrace. She stroked his chestnut brown braid with one and while the other was locked in his. They lay in his room on his bed holding each other enjoying their warmth. Hilde felt herself losing consciousness as she drifted into sleep. Duo heard her breath come in a steady rhythm and knew she had fallen asleep. He gently positioned her to where he could get up from the bed. Her short black hair fell gracefully over her face and he wished he could stay. He quickly got dressed into his priest like garb and grabbed a small duffel bag. He took one last look at her sleeping figure sighed and walked out the door. 

__

I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

And I don't want to move a thing 

It might change my memory

Hilde felt herself coming to and forced her eyes open. She closed them again as the sunlight temporarily blinded her. She turned expecting to snuggle up against Duo but instead found nothing but bedding. She once again opened her eyes and looked beside her. It was empty and she felt her heart drop. She looked around the room. Some of Duo's things were gone and so was his duffel bag. She felt a small sob resting in the back of her throat but she pushed it back. She crawled out of bed and walked barefoot to the kitchen praying he would be there. She headed for the doorway and headed into the kitchen. She looked up expecting too see Duo's goofy smile. It wasn't there, he wasn't there. She sat down at the table and laid her warm forehead against the cold tabletop. She felt the warm tears run down her cheeks as she sobbed.

__

Oh, I am what I am

I do what I want

But I can't hide

Hilde walked at a brisk pace through the streets her groceries in her arms. Her mind kept wondering to the thought of Duo but was always brought back with an "excuse me" or a "pardon me". He had been gone for a month and she still couldn't stop thinking about him. Her nights had been restless with nightmares of his death. She knew he was a Gundam pilot and what she had gotten into but she couldn't get use to this fact. As she reached her front door when she felt someone watching her. She brushed off the feeling and headed inside. She set her groceries on the counter and began to put them away. Her mind drifted once again to thoughts of Duo, which made her drop a glass jar of olives. She cursed at herself and leaned down to pick it up. While picking up the shattered glass she once again began to think about where Duo might be. She winced in pain as a piece of the glass jabbed deep into her palm. "Duo hurry back before I really hurt myself."

__

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe until your resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot breathe until your resting here with me.

Duo stared through the kitchen window at Hilde as she cleaned her wound. He wanted to run in there and help her. He wanted to hold her, be with her, love her. He pulled his black cap farther down on his face and pulled his jacket tighter. He turned and walked through the streets. He stopped in an old warehouse and sat in the shadows on an old oil drum. There was a group of men sitting around a table yelling at each other. 

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard."

"Well it is a Hell of a lot better than yours."

"If you ask me none of these ideas are worth shit." All the men looked towards the shadows their eyes filled with surprise.

"Duo you gotta stop Do'n that." Duo leaned forward into the light revealing a devilish grin.

"Now what fun would that be," he said before continuing, "As I was saying what we should do is get off this colony and hit their minor spaceports surrounding it." After hours of discussion the plans were laid out. They were leaving that night. Duo left the warehouse his destination clear. As he stepped into the dark house he moved through the darkness. He slipped into her room to find her not there. He headed towards were he slept when he was there and there she was sprawled out across his old bed. He walked over to her and gently brushed her bangs away from her face. He kneeled by the bed and placed his lips to her ear.

"I love you but I will be gone longer than I would like. I wish I could stay but I have to go," he lightly whispered while stroking her hair. He softly kissed her on her lips and stood. He slipped out of the room and the house but not before taking one last look at the sleeping figure. 

__

I don't want to call my friends

Or they might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been

Hilde awoke hearing someone enter her room. She stayed still hoping to fool the intruder. She felt someone stroking her hair and she remained motionless. When she heard Duo's voice she felt her heart begin to race. His words made a small lump form in her throat. She felt his soft lips against hers and she yearned for them to remain there. As quickly as he came he was gone. She sat up in her dark room and peered out the window and watched a dark figure slip through the darkness outside. Tears stung her eyes and escaped to her cheeks. They fell steadily into her hands as she covered her face and wept. She lay back down and smelled his pillow. Her senses came alive filling her head with memories. She wanted to stay there forever and never let go. Slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of her loved one's return.

__

I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe

Until your resting here with me

I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot breathe

Until your resting here with me

##### Duo walked to the front of the door of the place he once called home. It had been at least three years since he had been there; since he had seen…her. He had changed in the years he had been away his boy like features had melted away to reveal a more manly chiseled face. He nervously sounded the doorbell and waited patiently. The door slowly opened a crack and a smooth but tired voice was heard. "Who is it please go away and leave be."

##### "Hilde It's me," he whispered lowering his head in shame. The door opened and he looked at her beautiful and graceful features. She too had changed over the years. Her curves had developed and her face was leaner and womanlier. Her face beamed with a smile so brilliant he couldn't help but stare. Her arms wrapped around his neck and there was no need for words. They embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity. Finally he would be able to stay and be near her. Love her as he had always intended to and sleep next her dreaming figure forever.

**__**

Until your resting here with me. 

__

SVX: Thank you for reading my fic I hope you like it. E-mail your opinions to me! ^_^


End file.
